Days of the past
by Keeper of all Dreams
Summary: Mistoffelees, now a old cat, reminisces about his first years with the tribe. Not sure where I'm going to go with this. Nevertheless, enjoy! Had to change the rating because of gore.
1. Memories

Mistoffelees lay curled up in his den. His muzzle was covered in light gray fur and his brown eyes were clouded over and blind. His pelt, which had once shone and, when he used his magic, even sparkled, was now dull and lifeless. His magic had long since became too hard for him to use and he had told his old friend Amadeus, Alonzo's son and the tribe leader, that magic was no longer a option. Mistoffelees was a old cat, nearly as old as Deuteronomy had been when he had died. Munkusteap had been Tribe Leader for only three years before his brother, Macavity, had murdered him and left his mate widowed and his three children fatherless.

Mistoffelees own mate, Victoria, had passed away eight years ago. The magical cat had lived long enough to see his kittens, grandkittens, and great-grandkittens all grow up and get married. His youngest great-grandkitten had just recently gotten married and was pregnant with her first child. So many friends had passed in his long life, and he was ready to join them in the Heaviside Layer.

A soft rumble of thunder and the gentle patter of rain caused his ears to swiveled slightly towards the entrance of his den. Rain. Whenever he heard it he remembered his first night spent in the rain. It was a horrible, yet wonderful memory and he welcomed it as the rain got harder.

* * *

><p>A young tom kit slunk out of a abandoned warehouse and into the pouring rain. There was nothing living out in the weather other than him. He glanced nervously back at the large, dark, old building that served as Macavity's main place of operation and jail. The tuxedo tom had never been quite sure where he stood with the messy, ginger cat, but he stayed to remain with his mother. His mother. She had been a tuxedo as well. She had once belonged to a tribe that she called 'The Jellicles'. She had told him that, one day, he would go see them and live with them. His father, who just so happened to the dreaded Macavity himself, had always said bad things about the tribe, but the toms mother had always told him to ignore the harsh words.<p>

Three days ago, the tuxedo's mother had passed away and been buried, so he decided that now was the best time to leave. His mother had told him that they could always be found in the middle of the junkyard, a fact that she kept from Macavity. "The junkyard. Just get to the junkyard and you'll be safe." He muttered the words that his mother had spoken to him so many times before.

A loud crash and the all too familiar sounds of his father yelling out orders caused the tom to dart forwards and toss caution into the wind, which was blowing extremely hard at the moment. The tuxedo ran until his legs felt like shapeless blobs of goo and his chest felt like a elephant was standing on it. He stood next to a tree and heaved for much needed breath. A slight rustle and pawsteps nearby cause him to jump to his paws and run again. He ran along a fence line, searching for a spot to escape from the approaching cats. He was about to start climbing when a cat tackled him, claws fully extended. The tuxedo let out a screech of pain as the tom that had tackled him sank his fangs into his scruff and lifted the younger cat into the air.

Another cat, a calico queen with her stomach slightly extended from her(and Macavity's) unborn kittens walked forwards. "Little brat. No running away. You know that Macavity won't just let you go with your little... ability. Come on Quentin, lets get this runt back home." The tom nodded and they both had started walking off, when a small group tackled the two cats. The tuxedo kit was sent tumbling out of the toms jaws and landed, upside down, against the fence. The queen scrambled to her paws and darted off, soon followed by the tom. The group then turned their eyes to the young tom that was now straightening himself up.

He froze when he saw seven pairs of eyes staring at him from the darkness. One of them, with bright green eyes, padded forwards first. "Are you alright, young one? They didn't hurt you did they?" The tuxedo could tell that the voice belonged to a tom cat, and that he was genuinely worried about him. The black and white kit shook his head, then shook the dirt and leaves out of his fur. "I'm fine, thank you." His gaze flickered between the other cats eyes. "Who are you?" He asked the group.

Another cat stepped forwards, this one with amber eyes and a obviously male voice. "We are the Jellicles."

* * *

><p><em>Can you guess who all is in the group? I have names for them all, I even know who was speaking. What do you people think? I really should be working on my tmnt fanfic right now, but I had this idea and wanted to start it before I forgot. I've also been listen inning to CATS all day, so that doesn't help much. Anywho! Review, Fave, Follow, all that good stuff. It would all be great!<em>


	2. Welcome to the Tribe

**The young tuxedo's eyes widened in shock at the amber eyed cat's words. "Y... Your the Jellicles? But, I thought you stayed at the junkyard." Green Eyes chuckled slightly and nodded towards the fence. "Those of us without owners usually do, but we Jellicles live all over the place. Skimbleshanks here spends a lot of his time at the train station." He nodded towards one of the cats that had grass green eyes. "Demeter and Bombalurina live just down the street." He used his tail to gesture towards two of the queens at his side. "Jellylorum and I, Munkustrap, live in the junkyard though." A older queen with dark green eyes gave the kit a smile as Munkustrap spoke. "But never mind about all that. Those were Macavity's henchcats. What were they doing chasing you?" The cat with amber eyes stepped out of the shadows to reveal that he was black tom with a leopard spotted chest, tan mane, and a few leopard marks on his legs.**

**The young tom had been glancing around at the cats, trying to memorize names and faces, when the maned cat spoke. He jumped slightly at the new voice and his gaze jumped to the speaker. "I...I...I ran away from him. My mother use to work for him and told me to come find the Jellicles." His tail drooped sadly. "She died a few days ago, so I ran away." Jellylorum slipped towards him and pulled him into a gentle hug. "You poor thing. Stuck with Macavity and lost your mother. You'll be safe with us. What's your name dear?" She cooed as she combed her fingers though his head fur. **

**He thought for a minute before he answers, not wanting to give his real name yet. "I'm Quaxo. My mother said she use to live in the junkyard too." Jelly purred softly. **

**"Did she now? What was her name?" She asked, pulling away from him and smiling kindly. "Domino. Did you know her?" He asked, tipping his head to the side questioningly. The old queen nodded slightly. "I know where her brother lives. Her parents passed away about a year ago. How old are you, Quaxo?" She mewed as she started steering him towards a hole in the fence that they used to get in and out of the junkyard. "Almost none years old." He answered as he slid through the hole after Jellylorum. **

**He felt decently secure around the few of the Jellicles that he knew the names of, but the ones that hadnt been introduced- Amber Eyes, and a silver tabby queen with bright blue eyes- still caused him slight discomfort. He stuck close to Jellylorums side as they walked silently towards the middle of the junkyard. As they neared the clearing that served as many of the Jellicles home, the noise slowly grew louder. There was obviously several cats living in the junkyard at the moment and even more that joined the tribe through the day were there. Quaxo stopped, his eyes widening in fear as he realized just how many cats actually were in there. The blue eyed tabby queen stopped next to him, gesturing for the others to go ahead of them. The tabby crouched down so that she was eye level with him. "Something wrong, Quaxo?" She asked softly.**

**He cast a glance towards the place where all of the noise was coming from. "I... I haven't been around many others before. Daddy and Mommy kept me away from the others so that I didn't hurt them. Daddy said I could be dangerous. I don't want to hurt anyone." He explained, shrinking back a bit from the tabby queen. She let out a soft huff. "Quaxo, would you hurt us on purpose?" The tom kit shook his head. "So why are you dangerous?" He hesitated a moment, his gaze focused on the ground. "Daddy said I was like him. I can do things that other cats can't." He held his hand out, palm up, and a gentle snow started to fall over it.**

**The queen let out a soft gasp, then a gentle purr. "Your a mystic. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We have a mystic in our tribe, he can teach you. His name is..." **

**"Sorrel! Sorrel, Where are you?" A young tom kit came galloping around the corner, interrupting the tabby's words. The kit was mostly white, but had black patches splattered around his body. He seemed to be only a little bit older than Quaxo, which caused the tuxedo to relax slightly. The tom stopped in his tracks as he spotted Sorrel with a new kit. He let out a exited mew and darted over to the two cats. Quaxo quickly dropped his hand to his side and watched the kit bound over to him. "A new kit! Sorrel, you found a new kit! Is he going o live with us?" The patched kit turned his wide brown eyes to the silver queen, hoping that she would say yes. "Well, if he wants to, then yes." She turned her gaze back to Quaxo. "Are you going to stay with us?"**

**Quaxo hesitated a minute, then nodded. "Yes, yes I will. Do you really have someone like me in your tribe?" Sorrel nodded and turned to the patched kit. "Come on, Alonzo, let's show Quaxo around the yard."**

**Alonzo nodded happily and grabbed Quaxos hand. "You'll really like it here. Everyone is really nice. Sorrel is our Tribe Protector. She's in charge of everything while Old Deuteronomy is gone. He's our Jellicle leader, he's also really old." Alonzo continued talking a mile a minute as they walked towards the tribes dwelling place, which was fine with Quaxo.**

**As soon as the trio entered the yard, all eyes shot to them and the talking ceased. Quaxo shrunk back a bit, but Alonzo- who still held tightly to the tuxedo's hand- dragged him forwards. "Mumma! Mumma! Looky at who Sorrel found!" The patched kit called as he dragged Quaxo up to a jet black queen with dark, chocolate eyes. She let her gaze follow the two toms and smiled at her son. "So I see, Lonzy. Hello dear, what's your name?" She asked, her gaze focusing on Quaxo as she spoke. **

**Quaxo, still partially frozen in fear, only answered when Alonzo nudged him gently in the ribs. "What? Oh! I'm Mi...Quaxo. I'm Quaxo." He replied. Alonzo gave a slight giggle. "Quaxo? Like what a duck says?" He let out three quick quacks, but was silenced by his mothers glare. "Quaxo is a fine name. Alonzo, you shouldn't make fun of someone's name." The patched kit lowered his head slightly and muttered a quick 'yes, mumma', then turned and dragged Quaxo off again. About a hour later, Alonzo had introduced his new friend to everyone in the yard. Along with his mother(Quail) there was his father(Mortimus), Jennyanydots, Meeka, her mate Whistle, their two kits Coricopat and Tantomile, among with so many other cats that Quaxo was sure he would never know them all by name. He was welcomed right into the group of kittens, most of which were about his age. Along with Coricopat and Tantomile there was four other twin sets. There was Mungojerrie and his sister, Rumpleteaser; The two brothers Tumblebrutis and Pouncivil; Plato and his sister Victoria; and the two sisters Cassandra and Exotica. Alonzo was the only one without a twin, but he pretty much adopted Quaxo as a brother as soon as he saw him. Quaxo had told them about escaping and that his mother was actually one of the cats, named Bustopher Jones, sister. He thought he was going to be adopted by his newfound uncle, but the kits all groaned. **

**"Bustopher? The fat cat? He rarely..." **

**"Comes around. He is barely even a Jellicle. He usually only comes for..."**

**"The Jellicle ball. I don't think I've seen him around..." **

**"Even once except for then. The..."**

**"Lazy bones." Quaxos eyes flickered back and forth as Coricopat and Tantomile spoke, switching who was actually speaking every so often. According to the other kittens, this was common and they were the only ones who did it. The other kittens put in their agreement about the older cat, all of them saying that he was fat and only a Jellicle because his parents had been and it would look bad for him to leave the tribe. "Besides," Alonzo spoke up. "you just got here, you can't leave. We won't let you." He gestured to the the group that surrounded him as he spoke. "You can stay with me and my parents. We have plenty of space." The patched tom said. "They won't mind." Quaxo looked around at the group. "Really? Are you sure they wouldn't mind?" **

**"I doubt they would, but you need to come with me for the moment." The group jumped in shock as Sorrel spoke from the trash pile behind Quaxo. They all turned and looked up at the protector. "Come on Quaxo. I want you to come meet our mystic, I'm sure he'll be able to help you." This got the other kittens to give him questioning looks, but he simply told them that he would show them later, then stood and padded after the silver queen.**

**hr**

**New chapter. I typed that all up on my iPod, so please tell me if you spot any misspellings, missing a letter, or oddly placed words. I reread it after I type it, but I miss a few occasionally. What do you all think? I'd love to hear it in as one sort of review. Whether you like it or think it needs something more, in open to all kinds of suggestions. R&R, Fave, Follow, whatever else can be done, it would all be appreciated.**


	3. A Mystic

I LIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEEE! Hehehehe... No excuses for my absence... Absolutely none. Why did I finally get around to posting? I got to see CATS LIVE! It was only a community theatre, but it was amazing! Everything was perfect and the characters were spot on! Casting was perfect!

* * *

><p>Sorel led Quaxo through the junkyard and towards a old, large, overturned dryer. The door was opened just large enough to cats to slip into, but that caused the insides to be unseeable. Sorel paused just outside the door. "Stay here, Quaxo. I'll go talk to him first." The protector said, then slipped into the dryer. It took mere seconds for the tuxedo to get tired of waiting and stick his head inside. The insides were still dark, only a line of string lights cast a weak glow around the room, causing just enough light to see the silhouettes of the two cats that were inside. The cat that Sorel was talking to was large, not as in fat, but muscularly large. The cat was lounging on a large pile of blankets nestled in a ratty basket. The mystics eyes flashed towards Quaxo, causing the tuxedo to bristle slightly and duck out of the entrance. "Quaxo? Come on in, kit. I promise I won't bite." The voice was gentle, yet commanding at the same time. Cautiously, Quaxo pokes his head back into the dryer. "It's okay, Quaxo. Come in in." Still cautious, Quaxo slipped into the den and started towards the tom. "Hello, Quaxo. I am Maladren. I've heard that you are a mystic as well?"<p>

Quaxo nodded.

"And you need some help practicing in it?"

Another nod.

"Very well. Come here at noon tomorrow. Your training begins then." Maladren said after scanning the the younger tom over with his emerald eyes, a suspicious glaze filling them as he did so. Sorel nodded happily, unaware of the older toms odd look, and turned to leave. "Come on, Quaxo, let's go find your friends again. Knowing them, they are over by the Tyre bugging Munk for a story." The female said and she guided Quaxo out of the other mystics den and towards the main clearing.

Almost as soon as he had found his new friends, who were at the Tyre just like Sorel had predicted, Quaxo was swamped with questions.

"Why did you need to go see Maladren?"

"What did Maladren do to help you?"

"Are you sick? Did you need Maladren to fix you?"

The questions never slowed enough for him to answer, but it gave him time to think of an excuse for visiting the mystic. "Well?" The tuxedo jumped slightly as he realize that the kittens had stopped swamping him with questions and were gazing at him expectantly. His ears pinned back slightly in embarrassment. "What?" Alonzo rolled his eyes slightly. "Why did you have to go see Maladren?" The black and white kit questioned.

"Oh... Uuuummmm... I... I heard that he... helped... with... nightmare... and I needed him to help me..." Quaxo murmured quietly. Coricopat and Tantomile gave him a odd look, obviously not buying his lie, Cassandra and Exotica have him a questioning look, sensing something odd about his words, but unable to place it as quickly as the other twins."Yeah, he's great at getting rid of nightmares! I was having nightmares almost every night... When I was younger of course, and he helped me get rid of them." Mungojerrie said from where he lay, sprawled out with Rumpleteaser. "'Tease had nightmare even worst than I. She never went t Mal, so she still has them." The calico added, nudging his twin with his signature, mischievous grin plastered on his face. His words seemed to get the reaction that he was wanting, since Rumpleteaser pushed him over, causing him to topple off of the kids perch on a small tire. "Do not! I haven't had a nightmare since I was a kitten!" She screeched indignantly as her brother toppled over, easily bouncing back up and resuming his place with his sister.

"Stop fighting. You both still..."

"Suffer from nightmares. Neither one..."

"Of you have ever talked to Maladren about..."

"Getting rid of your nightmares." Coricopat and Tantomile scolded the other twins, who pressed their ears back in embarrassment and grinned slightly. "So, he is still good at getting rid of them." Jerrie muttered back, then turned his gaze to Quaxo. "Did he fix ya?" Quaxo gave him a blank stare, unsure for a moment what the tom meant, then realization hit him , so he shrugged. "I won't know until tonight. I hope so though." He lied, getting more odd looks from Cori, Tanto, Cassy, and Tica. Suddenly Alonzo, who had been mostly silent for the nightmare conversation, spoke up. "Come in, Quaxo. My mom said that she wanted us back at the den early tonight so that we can get your nest ready." He said, standing and gently nudging the other black and white kit. "Tomorrow Sorel is going to see Bustopher about taking you in." He sounded far from exited at this fact. "Bye, guys. See you tomorrow." Alonzo chirped and Quaxo hopped off of the tire that they were on, so, side by side, they started towards Alonzo's den.

"Why did you really go see Maladren? I know that you were lying about the nightmares. Tanto and Cori could too. So did Cassy and Tica. Spit it out!" They tom kit demanded, not angrily, as they walked. Quaxo grimaced slightly, sure that his newfound friend would know if he lied again. He glanced around, then nudged Alonzo over to a nearly hidden spot near a trashpile. "You can't tell anyone!"

"I won't."

"Absolutely no one! Not Cori, Tanto, Cassy, Tica, Jerrie, Teaser, Tumble, Pounce. No one!"

"I won't."

"Promise!"

"I swear so! Now, for the sake of the Everlasting Cat, what is it?"

"I'm a mystic."

Alonzo was silent for a second, traces of fear, amazement, and curiosity flashing through his eyes. "How strong?" A simple question, but an extremely important one. Mystics range in power, extremely powerful ones, like Macavity, could hypnotize, levitate, even twist someone to do their will of they tried hard enough. Moderately strong ones, much like Maladren, could fix nightmares, cast simple illusions, locate others mentally. Weak ones, like Cori and Tanto, could do little more than locate others as they neared and sense emotions. Being an extremely strong one would most likely cause fear in many, but a weak one would be easily accepted. So, when Quaxo's answer came, it was spoken softly. "Not as strong as Macavity, but stronger than Maladren."

"Well then, Bustopher certainly won't be taking you in." The two young toms jumped as a new voice above them spoke. Another tom swayed into view, hips swinging dramatically as he walked. "Of course, he probably wouldn't take you in anyway. He doesn't like mystics at all. Especially after his sister ran off with a crazy one." The leopard spotted cat mused as he settled down on a broken couch. "Tugger, go away! You are suppose to be at home by now. I know you are basically grounded! I'll tell Sorel." Alonzo's threat did nothing to the tom. "I'll tell Munk, and you know he will tell Deuteronomy." That got the cocky tom to freeze his kneading of the couch and glare down at the two younger cats. "You wouldn't." Alonzo grinned cheekily. "We both know I would. And I will, if you don't swear to never tell anyone about Quaxo's secret until he tells it himself!" Tugger sighed. "Swear it!" The fluffy tom groaned loudly. "Fine, fine. I swear to never tell anyone." He growled as he hopped off of the couch. "And I'm going home, so... Just don't tell Munk." He pleaded, knowing that his overprotective older brother would probably make his curfew even earlier that it was now. Alonzo nodded and Tugger let out a soft sign of relief before he swayed off. "Why is he so afraid of Munk? I thought Munkustrap was nice." Quaxo mewed as they slid from their spot and started towards Lonzo's home once again. "Munk is strict and likes rules. He is also the future protector, but he holds a lot of authority over Tugs. Tugger is Munks little brother." He added as they weaved through the cats that still milled about in the clearing near the Tyre. That fact shocked Quaxo, after all, the two toms were total opposites and looked nothing alike. "Of course, they are only half brother, different mothers and all." Alonzo added, picking up his pace as they neared the den that his parents owned. "There you two are. Lonzy, I told you to have Quaxo back early tonight so that we could get him settled down." Quail, Alonzo's mom, scolded as the two slid into the den.

The next morning, Quaxo wished that he had spoken to Maladren about his nightmares. He had woken up from one in the middle of the night. Apparently he had woken quite loudly, because Alonzo had woken too. After soothing the tuxedo, Alonzo had told Quaxo that he could sleep in his nest with him, and that was how they woke. Quaxo was curled up with Alonzo as the sun filtered in through the plastic that formed a crude window. The toms woke together, blinking, yawning, and stretching as the sun warned them. "Lonzo, Quaxo? Are you two awake?" A male voice just outside the entrance to the room caused Quaxo to jump with fright, but was soothed by one of Alonzo's paws on his back. "We're awake, Dada. Tell Mumma that we'll be ready for breakfast soon!" The black and white kit called back to the tom, who was apparently his father. "Come on, Quaxo. My Mumma makes some of the best food here, other than Jenny's." He said, obviously proud of his mothers cooking abilities. The two toms stumbled over each other to get out of the nest, then darted into what served as a kitchen in the den.

They were greeted with a 'good morning' from Quail and a plate of food for each on the 'table'. After quickly snarfing down their food, Quaxo doing so quicker than Alonzo, the bid Quail a goodbye and darted out to find their friends. But, instead of finding their group of friends outside of the den, they found Sorel with a large, tuxedo cat. Bustopher.

* * *

><p>Dun-Dun-Duuuuunnn! Working on the next chapter now. Just hope I don't lose my muse!<p> 


	4. Bustopher Jones and The Unlivable Life

Next chapter! So soon too!

* * *

><p>Honestly, Quaxo didn't know any cat could get that fat. Bustopher was easily the fattest cat he had ever seen, and, he was sure, ever would see. The overweight tuxedo looked down at his nephew, obvious disgust crossing his features as he met his rusty brown eyes. "Quaxo, this is Domino's brother, Bustopher Jones. You might be going to live with him." Sorel explained as Quaxo opened his mouth to speak, obviously about to say something mean. "Right... Nice to meet you, Bustopher." Quaxo turned his gaze back to Sorel. "Can Alonzo and I go find the others now?" He asked the protector, and lack of respect for his uncle obviously offending the large tuxedo. "Alonzo, you can go, Quaxo, I think you should spend some time with Bustopher so that you get to know each other." Alonzo glanced between the two tuxedos, then gave Quaxo a apologetic look before running off. Quaxo watched his friend leave and heaved a sigh. "Fine." He turned his gaze to Bustopher. "What do you think of mystics?" The blatant question caused Bustophers eyes to widen and Sorel to grin and shake her head. "I'll leave you two to it." She bid, then turned and trotted off. Bustopher watched her go, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he tried to make up an excuse for her to stay. After coming up with nothing, he sighed and turned back to the younger tom. "Well? I did ask you a question." Quaxo already hoped he knew what the answer would be. "Well... As many Jellicles do, I dislike Macavity, but I am quite fond of Maladren, Coricopat, and Tantomile. They use their abilities for the good of the tribe. Why do you ask?" Quaxo sighed softly and shook his head. "Never mind. What about..."<p>

As the day wore on, Quaxo tried to get Bustopher to dislike him enough to refuse to take him in, but the more that the fat cat found out about his nephew, the more he seemed to like him. So, at the end of the day, it was decided that Quaxo would go to live with his uncle. This, of course, caused all of the other kids to beg for a different decision to be made, but their pleading made no difference. As Quaxo said goodbye to his friends, Alonzo pushed a piece of paper into his hand. "The others and I have all agreed. Come here if you like it." The black and white child whispered in his friends ear as they hugged. Quaxo nodded and promised that he would look into it, then was called away by his new guardian. As he left with his uncle, he waved goodbye until he was out of sight.

As soon as he had been shown to Bustophers owners, who all assumed that he was their cats son, a new bed was purchased, along with far more things than any cat could ever need. Quaxo was cooed over and dubbed 'Bustopher Jones J.R.' Or simply 'Jonesy'. Bustopher was beaning as if Quaxo was indeed his own kit, and Quaxo thought that, if this was what life would be like, with the constant pets and playtime, then he could live with it. Oh, how wrong that idea was. The next day, the humans left early and Bustopher decided to show Quaxo, who even he was now calling Jonesy, his favorite place to lunch. Although they ate their fill in the rich foods, Quaxo had already figured that he was not being shown around, but shown off. Bustopher would walk over to a group of his fellow, high society cats and proudly introduce 'Jonesy' as his nephew. Quaxo would be complemented on as if he were a human diamond ring, not a living cat. By the end if his first day with his uncle, he knew he had to get out of this 'civilized' place.

He gazed out of his rooms window, still somewhat unable to believe that he had his own room, and tried to find the Junkyard that he knew his best friends lived in. Unfortunately, that place was far from sight. He sighed and padded over to his overly-cushioned bed. It was too plump, too soft, to be real. The bed of blankets that he and Alonzo had shared the night before had been far better than this expensive one. Quaxo heaved another sigh and left his bed once more, the time settling on the cat house that sat next to the window. The lights of the night were fake, unreal in every sense of the word. Everything today had seemed fake. The rich foods hadn't been nearly as tasteful as the fresh mouse that he had shared with Alonzo the day before, nor as good as his breakfast the same days morning. The beds were fake. The toys were fake. Everything was fake.

With yet another sigh, Quaxo jumped off of his house and onto the windowsill. He glanced at his paws, took a deep breath, then focused on the window. He imagined strings of his magic tracing out and pushing the window open. A slight scraping noise broke his concentration and his eyes flew open. He grinned happily as he saw that the window was opened just enough for him to slid underneath it, and slide he did. Once out, he felt a great sense of relief. The night air held a slight crisp to it, a crisp that seemed heavenly to him right then. With a slight laugh of joy, he sprang onto a nearby tree and scrambled down to the ground. A broad grin of joy stretched across his face as he turned and darted off into the night.

The fresh night air brushed against his face as he ran. Where he was going, he wasn't sure, but he knew he had to escape Bustophers home. He had asked the older cat if everyday was like today had been, and the answer had been a dreaded yes. Quaxo couldn't imagine living in a home with hardly any humans, and always eating with people who show off their family and friends like prized possessions. Fence after fence, Quaxo scaled. He turned down alleys and dodged past the occasional peke or pollicle that had broken from its humans home. Eventually, he crashed full into a cat as he leaped over a fence, smashing the other feline to the ground as he landed. "Watch where you're going... stinking... Quaxo?" Quaxo quickly scrambled off of the tom, who he now realized was a jellicle, althoygh he couldn't tell which one while he was o top of him. "What is the name of the Everlasting Cat are you doing here?" The tom asked as he pulled himself up and dusted dirt from his mane. "Tugger! I... I..." Quaxo blushed slight as he saw that he had totally ruined the older toms prized mane. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He muttered, scooting backwards until he ran into the fence. "Well, that much is obvious. I thought you went to stay with Bustopher." Then the older tom noticed the younger cats demeanor. "Is something wrong, Quaxo?" A miserable nod was the only answer the leopard spotted tom got. "You're running away from him? Aren't you." Another nod. Tugger sighed. "You are awfully shy, aren't you?" This time, the nod was barely noticeable and brought a slight smirk to Tuggers face. "Come on, you can stay here tonight and we can talk to Sorel about moving you when we go to the junkyard tomorrow, that sound good?" Quaxo cautiously raised his head to look at the tom, who really was only his senior by five years, hope shining in his eyes. "You... You'll do that for me?" His voice was hardly a whisper as he spine to the tom. Tugger grinned and nodded. "Come on, Quax, let's go inside. I'm sure Sorel will help you find someplace new once you tell her you can't stand Busty's way of life." He promised as he led the smaller tom into the house and over to his bed, which was a small peke bed with blankets piled into it. The two toms crawled in, both of them glad that it fit them both perfectly without smashing them against each other, and both were asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>Hope that one wasn't too short or too monotonous. Tonight, Tugger is showing his softer side for poor little Quaxo(whom shall now and forever be called Quax by Tuggsie). I might have a new chapter up soon, since I can't seem to stop writing...<p> 


	5. Tuggers Family

I was sitting in the theatre waiting for Cats to get back on as I started writing this chapter. Brought my three little sisters this time. We are all super exited! The girl that played Misto was a mess afterwards since it was the last performance.

* * *

><p>Waking the next morning curled up in bed made of blankets was wonderful. Waking up to the loud squeal of two little kids and being scooped out of that bed, not so much. Apparently, Tugger lived in a family with twin, seven year old girls. One of them, with curly, out of control, blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, scooped Quaxo out of his spot curled up next to Tugger. She hugged him tightly, squealing excitedly as she swung around to face her sister and parents. "Lookie, Mumma! A new kitty! Spotty brought a friend over!" She exclaimed as she rushed over to her mother, Quaxo dangling helplessly from her arms. "Can we keep him? Please!" The mother of the two glanced down at the kitten hanging from her daughters arms. "Keep him? Maybe. If he is here when we get back from school and dance, and he doesn't belong to anyone else, then we can. Come in, put the kitty down and go get ready." The girls both let out a exited squeal and rushed over to Tuggers bed, where the quickly dumped Quaxo and rushed back to their room to get ready for the day. Tugger chuckled slightly as the now ruffled Quaxo was deposited back into his bed. "You look like you just got licked by a pollicle." He chuckled as he groomed his mane. Quaxo glared at him and rolled his eyes. "You live with that? I... How do you go everyday without dying?" Tugger chuckled once again. "They don't usually pick me up like that. Unless they are exited." His ears twitched forwards in anticipation as the two girls came running back to the bed. "Bye Spots! Bye Noodles!" The girls chirped as they placed a kiss on both cats heads, first Tugger, then Quaxo. "Mumma! Papa! We're ready!" The girl that hasn't picked Quaxo up, who had short, straight blonde hair, called as they shrugged on their backpacks. As the mother walked over, followed closely by the father, to the door, Tugger sprang from his bed and rushed over as well, meowing loudly. Quaxo huffed a sigh and padded after him, guessing that this was when Tugger usually left for the junkyard. As soon as the door was open, Tugger darted out and Quaxo followed. Tugger reached the end of the driveway and turned to pad down the sidewalk, towards the junkyard. The two girls called out goodbyes as the cats padded darted across the road, then stopped as they ducked into the bushes.<p>

For every step of Tuggers, Quaxo had to take three, which apparently amused Tugger greatly. "Come on, Quax, keep up. You're falling behind." The older tom chuckled. Quaxo gave Tugger a glare, but sped up to trot beside him. The walk to the Junkyard was mostly silent, other the the occasional times that Tugger tried to start up conversations. "You are an awfully silent cat, you know." Tugger eventually sighed after yet another failed conversation. "Why so? I saw you become pretty quick friends with Lonz. I don't scare you, do I?" There was a slight hint of hope in his voice as he said the last part, as if scaring the younger tom would bring a great deal of pleasure to him. Quaxo's only answer was a slight grin, a roll of the eyes, and a shake if his head. His silence caused Tugger to sigh again, obviously tired of the tuxedo's silence. "Come in, Quax. Say something!" He mewed as the hole in the fence that the tribe used as an entrance came into view. Quaxo gave Tugger a broad grin, the cared enough to speak. "Something." Tugger gave him an unamused glare, but a hint of a smirk lifted his mouth. "Well, at least I know you didn't become a mute overnight." The fluffy tom sighed, then slipped through the gap in the fence, grimacing as he twisted himself to get through without snagging his beloved mane on the jagged edges. Once they were both through, Tugger once again took the lead and padded into the main clearing. "Looks like the kittens are still in their de... Oof!" Suddenly, Tigger was pounced on by five of the tribes kittens. Plato, Victoria, Cassandra, Pouncivil, and Rumpleteaser had apparently been awaiting the older toms arrival and were now all sitting on him. "Tuggy! You promised to tell us another story when you got here! We want to hear about Stellos!" Plato, who was sitting in the toms chest and completely messing up his mane, said in way of explaining the sudden attack. Tugger chuckled slightly and reached up, then pushed the kit off of his chest, giving the others the same treatment until he could pull himself up. "I will later. Right now I have to go talk to Sorrel with Quaxo." He gestured towards the black and white tom, causing the others to loom his way. Pouncivil and Rumpleteaser were more exited to see him than the others, although they all rushed over to hug their friend. "Quaxo, you're back! Maybe now Alonzo will stop moping around like he lost his favorite toy." Rumpleteaser squeaked happily, then grabbed Plato's hand, who then grabbed Victoria's, who latched onto Pouncivil, who snatched up Cassandra's, so that the five were all connected. "Let's go tell Linzy right now!" Teaser then took off as a run and, being latched into her by hands, the other kittens had to follow behind. Tugger watched them go with a slightly chuckle, then turned to Quaxo. "Alrighty, let's go see Sorrel."

"Sorrel? Are you in there?" Tugger yelled into the entrance if the protectors den. The silver tabby, of course, wasn't in her den, after all, the sun was already up and the tribe was already milling about, only a careless protector would be in her den at this time. "Sorrel should be near the old human house. Someone said they heard something sniffing around in there this morning. Probably just a pollicle that got loose." Tugger and Quaxo whipped around to face the tom that spoke from behind then. "She took Munk, Mortimus, Whistle, and Deme with her to check it out." The tom was a golden tan tabby with beautiful green eyes. Tugger nodded slight, thankful for the information. "Alright, thanks Skimble. Come in, Quaxo. Lets go find her before the kittens come here looking for us." With a quick nod to Skimbleshanks, Tugger turned and started off towards the abandoned house that sat just outside the junkyards borders, on e again leaving Quaxo with no choice but to follow.

The closer they got to the house, the less Quaxo liked about getting any closer to it. He could sense that something terrible had happened here and he certainly didn't want to find out what. They were close to the junkyards dance when two slender bodies slipped in front of them. "Quaxo, we though we..."

"Sensed you coming. Can you..."

"Feel the evil? We came here to..."

"Wait for you. The house doesn't usually..."

"Feel so terrible. Something very bad has..."

"Happened here today. We don't know what though."

Coricopat and Tantomile, the mystic twins, blocked the path as they spoke, which only led to Quaxo feeling worst about entering the house. "I feel it. We have to go seed, though. Sorrel took a group here today. Something might have happened to them." The tuxedo said, and the twins nodded in perfect sync with each other.

"Well then, shall we..."

"Go see what happened?"

Quaxo nodded and the four continued towards the house.

* * *

><p>What happened in the house? You all have to wait for the next chapter in order to find out! *Evil laughing* Please Review, Rate, Fave, Follow perhaps, if you like anything about this story! Also, perhaps back out my other fanfic, Fathers and Sons? It casts a totally different light on Macavity.<p> 


	6. Macavity the Maniac

I had to change the rating because of this chapter. Gore warning!

* * *

><p>Once they had scaled the fence of the junkyard, they could see the house. As they neared in, even Tugger started sensing a foreboding presence. The three mystics were walking close together, so close that they would occasionally bump hips or shoulders with one another. The front porch had once been beautiful, but most of it had rotted away and collapsed. The roof had many holes in it and the door hung off of one hinge. It's shutters were closed, but most had fallen off or were about to. The windows that showed were dirty and broken. All of this, mixed with the faint smell of blood coming from inside caused the you g cats to stop before they had even reached the porch. "Do... Do you guys smell that? Tugger asked with a slight gulp. The three mystics nodded in unison. "Blood. We have to go inside!" Quaxo straightened slightly, putting on the airs of being much braver than he felt. The twins exchanged glances then nodded. Once Tugger had agreed as well, the four stepped up to the porch. As they neared the door, the scent of blood grew stronger, along with a smell that along nearly caused Quaxo to turn and leave. As they entered through the door, electricity danced at his paws and the white on his coat faded nearly completely away. His transition would have caused the others to stop and stare, had the sight inside the house not already done so. Sorrel lay in a puddle of blood. Munkustrap had obviously been tossed against the wall, since a smear of blood led down to his limp form. Mortimus hung across a rafter, his throat slit and his blood dripping to the floor. Demeter was no where to be seen, but a smear of blood on the floor led behind the couch. Whistle was the closest to the door, obviously having been going for help when he was struck down, his eyes were wide with fear and glazed over, his back and neck slashed open. At the sight of their parent, Tantomile and Coricopat let out strangled cries and darted to their father's body. Quaxo watched in horror, then turned to his other companion. "Tugger, Munk and Sorrel at least are still alive, go get help." Being given a job seemed to jolt the horrified tom back to life and he darted out of the house to fetch help.<p>

Quaxo nodded slightly as he watched the maned cat dart off, the walked over to Sorrel. He crouched next to her and scanned her wounds. Her back legs were both torn terrible, her front left paw was twisted the wrong way and she had several gashes on her body, but she was still breathing. "Hang in there, Sorrel. You'll be okay. He murmured softly and he placed his paws over her still bleeding wounds. If his father had done anything good in his life, Quaxo was sure it was teaching his mystic children how to heal. Even if he had said it was just to keep them alive longer to play with, it would help keep them alive. After sealing some of the worst wounds with his magic, Quaxo stumbled over to Munkustrap. The tom wasn't as torn up as Sorrel, but he had suffered more beating. His right shoulder was dislocated and his left arm was broken in at least three different places. His hind legs had suffered similar treatment to Sorrel, but on a less extreme scale. His face was distorted slightly from smashing against the wall. "Dem... Demet..." Munk muttered, but his words turned into a groan of pain and his breath turned rapid. "Relax, Munk. I'll get you fixed up a bit." He murmured, then went about healing the worst of the damage. "Demet...Demeter." Munkustrap let out a hacking cough. "Macavity... has..." More coughing, this time followed by the silver tabby trying to pull himself up, but collapsing. "Dem." his word came out in a whimper as Quaxo put a gently paw on his intact shoulder. "I'll find her. Rest until Tugger gets back with help."

Munkustrap let out a soft sob. "N..no..o. Mac...Macavity... Still...still... here!" He barely managed to get his words out before his eyes rolled back and he went limp again. Quaxo backed away in panic and hastily scanned the area. Still here? Then why couldn't he sense him? Suddenly, a chilling laugh rang through the air, causing the weeping twins to scramble angrily to their paws and dart to Quaxo's side. "Well, well, well. What have we here? More Jellicles? Today truly is a special day." A massive tom dropped to the ground from wherever he had been hiding. He grinned at the three mystics. "Mistoffelees, what a pleasure! I thought you probably ran off to my old, beloved family. Especially after Christine and Quinten returned and said that they had been attacked at the junkyard." Another one of his laughs echoed through the house. "Who are your new friends? More mystics, but not as strong as you." Another laugh. "Was that your father? The one that tried to run? You should have heard his screams! It was wonderful to hear!" Tantomile let out another sob and turned to bury her face in Coricopat's chest. "Make him stop!" She whimpered. "Make him stop talking about Da like that." Coricopat growled at Macavity. "Stop it! You.. You... You manic!" He, too, had tears running down his face, soaking into the fur of his cheeks and causing in to clump together.

Macavity merely let out another one of his chilling laughs. "Stop? But why?" His grin was that of, as Coricopat had said, a maniac. With his long, untamed, ginger fur; his sunken eyes; his knotted and twisted whiskers, he pulled off the whole 'maniac' role very well. "I do so love to see you cry, Tantomile. It makes you so beautiful." He chuckled as he came closer. Quaxo had obviously been forgotten about by the ginger tom, but now he darted in front of him and sent a lightning bolt rushing in the cats direction. Taken by surprise, Macavity was smacked in the stomach by the bolt and sent tumbling across the room. "Stay back." Quaxo hissed. By now, the white on all but his fave and chest was gone, replaced by black, his coat sparkled with electricity, and the same sparks danced around his paws.

Macavity pulled himself back up, laughing quite hysterically now. "Oh, my dear Mistoffelees! Look at you! You aren't a mystic!" His laughs stilled and a broad grin streaked across his face, screaming that he was dangerous. "You're a conjurer. Stronger than a mystic. Come back, my son. You will have a high place in my ranks with your abilities." Quaxo scoffed and perked his ears slightly as he heard Tuggers anxious voice and the sound of many cats racing towards the house. "I don't think so. Mother told me to run for a reason. I'll never come back to you." He hissed. By now, Macavity had picked up the angry Jellicles coming for him, so his gave Quaxo one last grin. "You will someday. Just you wait. Until then, my dearest Mistoffelees." He dipped his head, then, in a bright flash of light, was gone.

Once Macavity had left, Tantomile darted back to her fathers side and collapsed once again in sobs. Just as a wreck as his sister, Coricopat walked over as well and dropped next to her, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Where is he!" The angry yowl of Admetus as he charged inti the house caused the three mystics to jump. Quaxo had moved back over to Sorrel, and his white markings had once again returned. "Gone. Macavity's not here." Quaxo murmured softly as he gently stroked the protectors fur. "But he left plenty of pain. Demeter is missing too. We need to find her while others take Munkustrap and Sorrel back to Jenny and Jelly. They are still alive, but they need attention." A vast majority of the tribe had come to Tuggers call and, at Quaxo's words, some set out to find the missing queen and others picked up the wounded and dead, Skimbleshanks climbing up to retrieve Mortimus from the rafter that he had died on. Once it all was underway, Quaxo went over to the mourning twins. "Cori, Tanti, come on. Your mother will need you when the others get back." He murmured, helping them to their paws. "Come with us. Alonzo will need you too." Coricopat murmured, scooping Tantomile up as she remained on her knees sobbing. Quaxo nodded slightly and the three led the process home.

* * *

><p>Yeah... Macavity is a little insane... Plus, where is Demeter?! And poor Cori, Tanti, and Lonzi. Lost their papas... Rate, review, all that stuffs that I say here. Please? And, To explain Quaxos change, I think he changes when his powers surge or he summons vast amounts of it. And, Tugger is, like, thirteen-ish. So he isn't quite the playboy that he is when he is older, but he does have a way with kittens and they all love him. Quaxo and the others are eight or nine-ish.<p> 


End file.
